To Be A Lover and Manami's Lover
by MelodianSkyz
Summary: If there was one thing Hakone Academy's bicycle cycling regulars could all agree upon, that one thing would be that their youngest regular was one possessive bastard over Sohoku's little otaku. And Manami has no qualms about expressing it. Fem!Onoda ManamixFem!Onoda


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yowamushi Pedal, and if I did we all know who would end up with who.**

 **Warning:** (Might be) OOC!Manami, established ManamixOnoda, and of course FEM!Onoda

I just recently started watching Yowapeda, and it was like being hit by an arrow from LOVE Hime, because I was so hooked, I couldn't even believe I finished the whole series like a flash. And Onoda and Manami were just so cute exuding MOEEE cuteness I couldn't help myself, much to my sister's ire.

 **Summary:** If there was one thing Hakugaku's bicycle cycling regulars could agree upon, that one thing would be that their youngest regular was one possessive bastard over Sohoku's little otaku. And Manami had no qualms expressing it. Fem!Onoda

Enjoy!

* * *

They called it the 'Hit Book'.

None of the members of Hakone Academy's prestigious bicycle cycling club questioned how it came to exist. Most of them were too afraid to ask, scared that the book's ominous history would strike upon them if they were to ask the wrong question. Still, many had a bit of a clue when that small record book managed to snag a place into the club room's top shelf just waiting to add another notch into its records signifying that _it_ struck again.

And they would all unanimously point to one person.

...

Manami Sangaku

...

The so-called angel fa-

"What kind of sh*tty explanation are you making up now, dipsh*t?!" Arakita yelled glaring at the orange head sprinter who was busy immersing himself in explaining the origins of the record book they've been using to keep tabs on the number of victims their youngest regular already had. The black haired senior was only passing by the locker room to check on his cellphone when he overheard the weird sh*t Shinkai was explaining to the freshmen as if it was as holy as (f*ckin) Todou's exotic shampoo collection from France.

"Arakita-senpai!" One of the freshman squeaked under the scrutiny of the senior. "W-we were just wondering what that black book was..." He seemed unsure if he wanted to continue, "And S-shinkai-senpai was kind enough to explain why it was their..."

The other two freshmen beside him nodded their frantically.

"What?" Arakita snarled basically scaring the hell out of the three boys who proceeded to huddle closer as if it would help their situation. "You dumbsh*ts have been here for how long and you still don't know what that wretched pile crap is?!" The senior then proceeded to poke his index finger into the sprinter's chest. "And you! What's gotten into that empty brain of yours calling that no good Manami's victim countdown a 'Hit Book'?"

The freshmen blinked.

"Manami-san's hit book...?" They were lost.

"You deaf or something?" Arakita was never one to lose the opportunity to insult someone.

Shinkai raised his hands in a placating manner toward the black-haired senior. "Calm down, Yasutomo," It seemed that information about Manami's actions haven't circulated around his fellow freshmen. In all honesty, he didn't whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but then better be safe then be sorry in the future like the saying goes.

The orange-haired sprinter felt a mental shiver going up his spines just remembering the last victim they had to take note of.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you laying on sweet words trying to cover up that record book that we use to keep track on that little sh*t's victim toll like it's garnish on a frickin turkey or something!" As always, Arakita's choice words never fail to amaze those around him.

"Ar-e~ What is everybody doing inside the locker room?" Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. "Is there some sort of secret team meeting that's going on around here, but how come Fukutomi-san isn't here?"

"M-Manami-san" One of the freshmen called out to his fellow classmate.

"Fuku-chan ain't here you idiot because this ain't even right enough to be called a meeting!" Arakita snarled at the blue-haired cyclist.

Arakita would rather die by a headshot than say it out loud, but even he had to admit that Manami was one of the best cyclists that the cycling club had seen in a long time, but like he said. _He'd rather die_. But the fact that still stood was that Manami and _being respectful_ _to his upperclassmen_ were never together in one sentence unless 'never' was beside the latter, and that infuriated him to no end. He was never on time, always absent during important meetings, and the only time _s_ (even that 's' in the end could only be counted using his ten fingers) he did attend those meetings he spent those whole time sleeping...

And...

Manami was also a conman in the making, counting all those times he's managed to schmooze his way into Todou's wallet just proves he wasn't an angel in disguise, but rather a _fallen_ angel in disguise.

All in all, he's a rude kid to his upperclassmen.

"Don't tell me Arakita-san, that you're planning a coup d'etat behind Fukutomi's san's back." Manami even dared faking a surprised tone and placed his hand over his mouth for effect.

"That's senpai to you!" Arakita yelled. "And what the hell are you doing here-and don't give me that half-ass answer that 'I'm in the cycling club and this is the club's locker room so of course I'm here' kind of crap because you're always never here!"

Manami only laughed and scratched the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed of his answer (actually he was not). "I forgot my phone in my haste to climb again~"

"Well then go get it and get lost!"

"Hai~ By the way Arakita-san, do you have some spare change? I ran out of money again." Manami laughed cheerfully as if it was the most normal thing somebody could ask to their upperclassmen.

"What am I, some easy bank? Go get your own f*cking money!"

"Shinkai-san~"

"Oy! Don't bring your upperclassmen into this!"

"But I really need it, my doctor told me that I should be drinking Pocari every now and then or else I'll injure myself."

"WHAT DUMBSH*T WILL BELIEVE THAT BULL!"

"Was that too weak?"

"This Manami-san is the person behind the records?" One of the freshmen asked unable to believe that albeit rude, their fellow classmate wouldn't be able to pull something as scary as what Arakita and Shinkai believed him to be capable of.

"Fine, I'll just get my phone and get going." Manami sighed indefeat, but immediately perked up. After all, he did get to push Arakita-san's buttons, so that was a plus for him.

It was just like watching on old silent movie as if it was your first time seeing a play, the pace was slow, but the scene that was playing itself captures the attention of its audience as if they were trapped in a daze not easily broken. The scene may be vague, keeping the eyes on it on their seats waiting for the moment to realize that...something was wrong, and the movie turns out to be some kind of thriller suspense one. And those three freshmen could attest to that experience, because as soon as Manami approached his assigned locker, he noticed that it was unlocked and as soon as he touched the handle, the light metal door swung lazily across evidently showing the inner content or more specifically the pictures stuck to the inner side of the door.

Arakita's eye continued to twitch at an unhealthy pace.

Shinkai felt like he should be anywhere but there.

And the first-years...

"Woah! Aren't those pictures of Sohoku's first-year climber?!"

"That's a lot of pictures!"

"Ehh?! That's her? Then why is s _he_ wearing a maid outfit in that one!"

Shinkai slowly left the room as quietly as he could, he didn't want to be at the receiving end at what was about to happen.

He knew Manami wasn't going to be affected by others seeing his prized collection of Sohoku's little climber, most of the regulars knew how open he was about showing his so-called 'Sakami candid collections' (that was worth 5 hours of gushing and cooing on how just adorable the glassed girl really was), but what he noticed immediately noticed...though not obvious at first, but knowing how Manami was...the third-year was sure Manami wasn't going let this one pass.

May the cycling god have mercy on the poor bastard that will receive the kid's wrath.

"Sakami-chan looks really cute in that outfit, right?" Manami smiled, his spirits going into an incredible high after seeing the pictures he had of his rival. He took one of the pictures and practically shoved it into the faces of his classmates going on full details of the events happening when he took that picture, coincidentally the picture he currently had in his grasp was one of his favourites, it was the one where his little climber was wearing a cute frilly maid outfit. It was taken during one of their dates at Akihabara, one of Sakami's favourite dating spots, at first the shorter climber was reluctant to wear something so 'embarassing', but after a few short _persuasions_ on his part (he practically did the 'feeling kicked rather hard' card on Onoda), his little rival relented (against her will). Manami could feel himself always feeling lighter and a bit...hotter everytime he remembers the climber in that short frilly skirt that often bounced up when she tried to walk showing her smooth, creamy...

He was getting off track now, well he needed to get back into focus, or else he'll...

 _Feel like murdering someone..._

There was _miniscule_ fold on the outer right edge of the picture.

And as if that was all the reason he needed, the smile on his face turned into something sinister effectively scaring the crap out of his audience (though Arakita would later speak that he was not).

'Manami-san's aura completely changed!' The first-years cried mentally, and as if the wind was at his bidding, the people inside could hear the wind outside picking up at a dangerously fast pace to the point that it was starting to sway the trees harshly.

And there was nothing they could do about it, but pray for a-

 _Ring!_

Miracle...

 _Ring!_

Like a pause button in a remote control, the dark aura Manami was releasing stopped momentarily, though the growing black mist surrounding still waved around him like clouds. "Moshi moshi" That was all the greeting he could give.

" _Manami-kun, is this a bad time_? _I-I'll call another time if y-you'd like OR i-it's u-up to you if you want to call me again! I didn't m-mean to disturb you, please don't be mad!"_

That was all it took to sweep away all the dark cloud, and brighten Manami's spirits.

Manami's whole persona changed to a complete 180 degrees. "Sakami-chan! No, I'm not busy. My day?" He paused looking at the _miniscule_ fold on his beloved photograph. "My day's been going great!"

'A complete lie'

And here comes their saving grace in the form of a phone call all the way from Chiba.

"Ne~ Why don't we go out again? How does Akihabara sound?"

If Arakita wasn't keeping up appearance, he would've knelt down and pray in thanks for the existence of one Onoda Sakami, the heaven sent gift from above who was tasked with keeping the fallen angel that was Manami at bay.

"I've been hearing that there was a sale going on there with LOVE Hime's special anniversary edition figures! How about we go there and get one?" They managed to overhear Onoda's rather loud voice over their conversation. "Money? Don't worry, I've got it covered, let me spoil you sometime~" And sometime was loose term for 'always looking for an opportunity to pamper and spoil his adorable and absolutely huggable lover'.

Arakita seemed to have focused solely on that conversation, and was pissed off. "URYAA! SO YOU WERE LYING!"

And as always, Manami just waved it off. "Did I? Well I was saving money for a gift for Sakami-chan, so that's a legit reason, right?"

No it was not a legit reason.

...

"Well, I have to go! I have a date later!" And another opportunity to take another picture with his rival in another maid costume...hmm...

Would Sakami be okay if he asked her to pose for him in a maid costume while riding a mommy bike?

...

Nah...maybe next month during their anniversary?

...

"Onoda-san is a gift, isn't she?"

"Yup, I feel sorry for that damn brat putting up with someone like him."

* * *

Don't let this scene fool you. Justice was still served to that poor bastard who dared tamper with Manami's prized collection. In truth, it wasn't Manami himself (though Manami still played a big role) who caused all those injuries to his victims, but the one backing him up-the wind.

So when the day came when all of Hakone Academy's students saw a poor unsuspecting second year hanging by the flag pole by his boxers blaming that for some reason the wind picked him and placed him there, none of the bicycle cycling blub dared look at the (covered) vindictive look a certain blue-haired climber had on his face.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

I may have been drunk from having finished my finals when I was writing this.

This is the end, but I am having second thoughts of turning these into some drabbles or something, but I'll leave it in my own thought for later.

Thanks for reading


End file.
